


寻 28-31

by hechajiukeshui11



Category: Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hechajiukeshui11/pseuds/hechajiukeshui11
Kudos: 2





	寻 28-31

28  
肖战决定回去洗澡。去聚会前他倒是匆匆忙忙洗了一次换了衣服，但十月的杭州半夜也还不见多凉，他是汗多的体质，刚刚又在外面逛了一圈，已经出了些汗。要睡个好觉，必须要再洗一次。  
他站起来：“我回去了。”他这么一说，王一博抬眼看他，又拿下巴示意了一下：“喝完再走。”  
“……王一博，你善良一点。今天是我生日！”  
“弟弟知道了，今天是哥哥十八岁的生日嗷。”王一博怪腔怪调的，“我又不是不陪你喝，来，碰一下。”  
“……王一博你今天怎么回事？”  
王一博不语。他说不出口……难道他要说我只是想跟你单独再呆久一点？这都不懂……无语！  
沉默愈久，气氛愈古怪。房间里开足的冷气，也挡不住肖战脸上的热气。肖战有些待不下去，莫名地觉得情绪有些难以控制；想说自己回去还有洗澡，又觉得这么说似乎有些莫名的暧昧；什么都不说，又觉得王一博的沉默令他有些不安。  
他这人性格使然，在这种境地里总忍不住找个旁的话题。犹豫间他只觉得越发脸热，抬起手来掩饰一般地扇了扇风，又弹了弹自己领口：“你这什么酒啊，是不是有点上头？我又出了一身汗……”  
王一博打断了他的话。  
“战哥，你还要我你等多久啊？”  
这话一出口，却是直接把两人之间那层似有若无的窗户纸一下捅破了。肖战倏地捏紧拳头，猛然扭头看他：“你什么意思。”也不提自己要走的事了。  
王一博站起来，两人在很近的距离里对视。肖战一直知道，这小孩看着比他矮半个头，气场却从来都是两米八。他身上的攻击性从未曾收敛，拥有的野心，他不屑掩饰。即使在他面前，也一直是这样。  
一如此时，他轻描淡写，却态度坚决，不肯相让地与他对视。  
“给个准信吧。如果是十年八年的，我也好做个规划。”  
肖战大脑越发缺氧，只觉得说不出话来。王一博太聪明，圈子里的事情他看得明白，也接受规则，却不肯妥协。他不去跟世界宣战，也不愿意放弃那线希望，于是转而逼迫自己。他甚至衡量过自己的底线，知道自己可能会为他退让到什么地步。  
虽然强硬，但这样真心，都已摊开在他面前了。肖战却哑口无言，他要怎么回答？他可不可以回答？  
“不回应，嗯？”王一博往前一步，把他们之间的最后距离也轻巧地拉近，轻捏住他的下巴，“战哥，你公平一点好吗。”  
小孩微仰脖，亲吻了他的脸颊。肖战睫毛轻颤，没有拒绝，却有动容。王一博显然是看到他难以自持的表情，有点像偷吃到糖的小男孩，咧嘴笑开，又顺势亲了一下他的嘴唇。  
一触即分。  
肖战闭了闭眼，轻轻推了一把王一博的肩膀。王一博脸色霎时冷了下来。  
肖战扭头不看他，只道，一博，你先让我去洗个脸……清醒一下。

冷水打湿了脸，刚刚被亲吻的地方温度骤降，肖战却没有因此而稍微冷静一点。酒意蒸腾上来，让他更加难以思考了。王一博那是什么意思？自己的犹豫，对方的邀请，刚刚若即若离的亲吻，全部都像浆糊一样，在他昏沉的脑海里搅到一起。  
肖战性格里不乏极其强硬的部分。他对于自己未来的规划和想要的东西，都剖析得非常清晰，坚定自己的路就一定要走到底；但他又是天性浪漫的人种，在爱情故事中成长起来的过去，对灵魂伴侣势在必得的欲望，也是他向来愿意诚实面对的，自身的一部分。  
因此，当职业生涯规划跟想要的未来不可避免地产生了冲突之后，他犹豫了。  
他双手撑住洗手池，被打湿的鬓角还在往下滴水。越想越觉得头晕，不太妙……王一博……王一博这酒怎么回事，喝起来像饮料，后劲这么强的吗？这种情况下根本就没法思考。他甚至不清楚自己已经在洗手间耗多久了，偏生那弟弟还这时过来敲门。  
“战哥？还好吗？”  
肖战心里一紧，警觉地扭头看向门口。他甩了甩头，浴室灯光昏暗，他没带眼镜，看什么都不太清楚。他反锁了。  
王一博也没有试图扭门，只在外面又敲了敲。他心里仍然有被拒绝的沮丧，也有想要不管不顾直接把那人吞吃入腹的暴戾，但他暂时可以冷静下来，因为门那边的那个人，可能比他还难以冷静。其实他可以清晰地看到肖战的倒影，就在门边的洗手池……说是洗脸，就真的完全没干别的。进去这么久了，居然还在洗手池前面杵着呢。

29  
正想着，肖战突然“嚯”地拉开了门，扶着门把瞪他。  
王一博打量他，脸上跟发梢都是湿漉漉的，这样都盖不下去他脖颈到耳根泛起的红色。扶着门边好像有点腿软，难不成这人真的洗了十五分钟的脸？  
“王一博，你、在逼我……做选择吗？”  
肖战没头没脑的，突然这样问他。一句话停顿了两三次，说到平翘舌还有点大舌头。  
王一博失笑，这是真的醉了？酒量真差啊，虽然那酒是他故意挑的，江湖人称“失身酒”，确实后劲足又上头，但是三两口就能醉成这样，他是真的没见过！  
肖战看他笑，不知道怎么想的，反倒委屈上了：“你笑什么。”  
王一博被他有点乖有点呆的委屈表情杀到，这才确定这人是真的醉了。他听过肖战醉酒之后的丰功伟绩，说是丰功伟绩，其实只是太乖巧太听话，人家让干嘛就干嘛才成就的。他只觉得这人总有各种办法，让他在彷徨绝望的时候依然不肯放弃。这副画面又可爱又令他心软，都这样了还能怎么办，哄着吧。  
他叹口气，伸手过去牵他，又把人半搂着往房间里带：“战哥，我没有笑你。”  
肖战缓慢地眨了眼，转过脸看他。  
王一博继续说：“我也没有逼你。你看，我不逼你，也不强迫你。”他把肖战引到床边坐下，自己站着，“所以我现在先拿纸巾，帮你擦擦脸？”  
肖战觉得自己心里是想反驳他的。没有笑话，没有逼迫，也没有强迫吗？他觉得不是这么一回事的。这小孩，一看就是经验比他多多了，什么骗鬼的话都说得出口来。但是这些他都没有说出来，他才懒得跟小孩子争辩呢，于是他乖巧地“嗯”了一声，点了点头。  
王一博心里有些稀罕。他真没见过哪个大男人醉酒是这样的。他从床头柜里顺手抽了两张抽纸，俯下身给肖战擦了脸上的水渍；又油然地觉得肖战真的长得特别好看，他根本找不到这张脸的死角。  
擦完脸，王一博仍旧舍不得放开手。他的手掌张开，贴合这人脸颊的弧度，正好托住了他半边轮廓。肖战抬眼看他，两人对视起来——王一博发现这个俯视的角度，让肖战整张脸显得更加无辜且动人了。  
而肖战不知道发了什么疯，也许是看他神色有异，反而张开双臂把王一博拉得更近，就着两人此刻一站一坐的姿势，圈住了对方的腰。他的一边脸颊贴在王一博的腹肌上，一边脸颊被王一博的大手握在手心里。这样的温热让他觉得妥帖又舒服，于是他安安稳稳地靠住了王一博。  
王一博有一瞬的僵硬。他的左手不由得抓住了肖战箍住自己腰间的手，寻到手腕，虚虚握了一圈。贴着他静静呼吸的这个人，他的战哥，他曾经以为他很懦弱，年纪大了连一段感情都要不起；后来又觉得他勇敢，因为自己持灵魂伴侣的身份以要挟，他却没有避而不见；现在只觉得他温柔又明亮……他可能还是没办法体会这人全部的心思，但是此时时刻，他愿意相信……  
他愿意相信，他们彼此相爱。

王一博右手还贴在肖战脸上，大拇指缓缓划过他形状优美的下颌线，又抚了抚下巴，最后碰到肖战的下唇。他没有停下来，而是反复在那片唇瓣上面摩挲，轻轻地把他的脸抬起来。他命令道：  
“张嘴。”  
肖战半抬眼看向王一博，迷蒙的眼依然有些醉意，那其中水汽氤氲，眼角发红；而他却又像是有什么了然于心一般，明白王一博要的是什么。  
小朋友明明可以像上次一样不由分说地吻上来，他明白自己会敞开接纳他的亲密，他知道自己会回应甚至会沉迷其中；但是他不要这样。  
他要自己的心甘情愿。

肖战心甘情愿地张开嘴，甚至还挑衅地舔了舔自己左下唇的痣，挑眉朝王一博一笑。  
来啊，来要你想要的吧。

30  
他大概能算趁人之危，王一博心中轻叹。但是他不准备放过这次机会，在思考之前，他已经含住肖战的嘴唇，深深地吻了进去。他一推肖战，肖战就顺势往后倒，倒下之前还搂住了他的脖颈……  
王一博手劲一下没收住。捏住对方的手腕还嫌不够，整张脸顿时也埋到肖战肩窝里。他毫不迟疑地就这这个姿势，朝对方的斜方肌咬了下去。他实在不会收敛力道，也不想收敛。这个人……肖战，战哥！他明明什么都知道。却不回应……直到现在。  
王一博已经不想去猜了。在他这里，肖战的确认已经足够明显。他抿住肖战唇角的那颗痣，它因为刚被舔过而有些湿润，这个事实让王一博越发兴奋。他有些激动过头了——不仅是酒意，这个人，这一幕，他已经不知道想过多少次了，有时候涨的发痛半夜醒来，连微信都不敢给他发，就怕把人吵醒。而现在，他这个样子，这幅表情，被自己压在身下……  
这太刺激了。王一博闭了闭眼，伸手到床头柜胡乱拿了一瓶润滑剂。

第三根手指插进去的时候，肖战不适地“嗯”了一声。也许是因为生疏，也许是害怕伤到他，这段前戏很漫长，他差不多酒醒了，也并非没有意识到自己在跟什么人干什么事。他伸手下去握住王一博意欲往里试探的手，喘了口气看他，一博，我们还没有说清楚。  
王一博忍耐地闭了闭眼，俯下身来亲他。  
“战哥，能不能等……等明天早上？”  
“现在说清楚了，你又要拒绝我了。”  
王一博说完这句话，没有继续往里弄，却也没有退出来。他眼里几乎凝成实质的恳求和些许绝望，让肖战意识到他现在说这些，真的很扫兴。而即使这样，王一博也依然想要他。他能感受到，王一博沉甸甸的，在微微跳动的，就贴在他大腿一侧。  
他沉默地松开了卡住王一博的那只手，转而把人拉下来与自己接吻。王一博依旧热烈深沉地给予了他，充满欲求渴望的吻。

最后被进入的那一刻，肖战并没有什么自己被占有的实感。王一博一手珍而重之地轻轻抚摸他的脸，一手却架住他的腿坚决往上推，毫不克制地。肖战只觉得痛，又觉得满足，还觉得被冒犯，在这样复杂的心绪里，他感受着小朋友火热的器官，缓慢挺入了他的身体。  
纷乱的情绪中，他有点紧张，也有点紧……各种意义上的。肖战用力眨掉眼中的生理性眼泪，看向了王一博的脸。  
那张满是汗水的脸，此刻无疑是沉溺的。略嘟的嘴唇微张，吐息间尽是火热。与双手矛盾的力道类似，王一博脸上的表情，也呈现出了这种违和感。他注意到肖战转头看他，便专注地与之对视，俯下身来贴近他的侧脸；他们的大腿本就紧贴在一起，随着王一博附身的动作又进去了几分，惹得肖战不由得低吟起来——而肖战竟在他的动作中，分辨出一丝满是孤勇的茫然。  
王一博又凑过来吻他的嘴，从唇角那颗痣开始，不客气地咬下去，肖战还没来得及痛呼，王一博就转而攻击他脆弱的耳廓，又转移到脖子。肖战脖子敏感，王一博不客气地吮吸着，把他弄得又痛又痒。这些挑逗，配合王一博丝毫不肯放松的挺进，刺激得肖战难以克制地想要蜷缩成一团。  
但王一博把他按得很紧，察觉他有逃离的意思，便越发紧张起来。他整个人都趴到他背上，左手卡到他跟床单之间，无措失礼地按住了他的胸膛。  
他指尖摩挲着肖战的乳尖，低声呢喃，战哥，战哥……肖战。不要逃，放松点……还能进去吗？  
纵使肖战快被不上不下的快感逼疯，此刻也感受到了一股哭笑不得的荒谬。他已经被这人操到深处，咬住后颈，把着大腿，捏住乳尖——而这货还求他不要逃？要给到什么地步，这人才觉得自己也是付出了的？  
他简直要被气笑，攥紧了床单大喘一口气，又因这一次深呼吸，牵动后方便是一次收缩，王一博难以忍耐地闷哼出声，猛地抽出了一点又挺进去。  
一开始动便再也没法停下来。肖战已经没有多余的心思去分辨那些情绪了，王一博食髓知味，这下更是欲念难消，狠狠抽插几次才缓过那阵特别想要的劲。情欲滋味实在难以形容，身下就是自己恋慕的哥哥，还是他此生注定的灵魂伴侣，而对方赤裸的脊背，火热的喘息，颤抖的嘴唇，眼底难以忍受的欲色，无一不在彰显着，他正在占有他。

31  
这一事实，让稍微缓过来的王一博，依旧不肯停下。  
他定住不动，又直起身来，松开架住那人大腿的左手，转而握住对方过于瘦削的腰肢。他手掌宽大，手指也修长，一握之下，中指便摸到了肖战的肚脐。那个小凹陷此时是湿热的，王一博无意识地勾动了一下手指。  
孰料肖战猛地一跳，有些迷惑又茫然地看向他。他像是被雷劈中了一般，想不通这种突如其来的快感代表了什么。  
王一博却突然懂了，他右手还把玩着肖战乳尖，如今更是大力捏了一下；与此同时，他托起肖战小腹，中指抠进他的肚脐，配合挺动的动作，把他整个人往自己的方向狠狠一按。  
“啊——！”  
肖战浑身使劲哆嗦了一下，而王一博却立即感受到，肖战原本只是半硬的物事猛地弹动了一下，这会儿湿漉漉的，正甩到他的手背。肖战更紧了，却不再是只有紧张地箍着他；他高热的内里有规律地收缩着，他整个人都在微微颤抖着。  
王一博顿时获得了莫大的满足感。他大概知道，前面那段他的战哥几乎没有任何快感，江湖传闻的前列腺，他胡乱换了几个戳弄的角度，却也根本没找到。他刚才完全只是在满足自己对这个人的占有欲；而这时，在他真正让身下这人勃起之后，他才真正地获得了这场性爱的最高褒奖和勋章。  
他如法炮制，甚至觑空换了个手，以照顾到肖战左边的乳头。身下抽动不停，他从这哥哥肩膀开始，一路连吻带啃，亲密无间……肖战的叫声在那之后几乎没停过，席卷的浪潮，令他四肢都无意识地抽搐了起来，最后隐约带了哭腔求饶，一博，一博，够了一博，不要再……啊！  
一阵狂风骤雨之后，王一博的节奏也逐渐乱了。肖战反而已经喊不出声音来，他半张着嘴重重喘息，也控制不住嘴角透明的津液，只在王一博偶尔停下的间隙里，无助地闷哼几声。  
到底是年轻，最后还是王一博先忍不住，克制着用最后的理智，把自己抽出来。好几股精液喷出来，打在肖战凹陷的腰窝，在昏暗的灯光下看去，显得又狎昵又色情。他用手抹开自己的东西，臀部、腰窝、脊梁骨……他的大拇指尤嫌不够，勾过肖战的臀缝，让它们看起来像是从那里面流出来的，才粗喘着气把肖战翻过来。  
王一博尚在不应期，此情此景却让他觉得自己又高潮了一次。肖战几乎半昏迷过去，这会儿神情迷蒙地由他摆布。他整个身体都泛红，胸膛上尽是王一博掐揉的痕迹，肚脐那块颜色尤其深，估计是被后来没轻重的力道弄的。下腹也已经一片狼藉，虽泛着水光，器官却还高高翘着。  
王一博把肖战抱起来，让他靠在自己肩膀上，两人变成四肢交缠的相拥姿势。肖战还在失神，温热吐息打在他肩膀上。  
“唔……怎……怎么……”他声音沙哑，在距离王一博极近的地方呢喃，又像撒娇，带了点奶音，“一博……”  
王一博心中发软：“战哥，你还没射，我帮你打出来。”  
肖战没什么反应。王一博也不等他回应，大手握住肖战的器官，就上下捋动起来。才开始动，肖战鼻息立刻加重几分，似乎这才意识到自己已经被人掌握住了要害，顿时头皮发麻，不由自主地发出一串泣音。  
王一博跟他头挨着头，正是耳鬓厮磨，轻轻在他耳边道，战哥，你是我的了。战哥，你看你身上全都是我的东西，我的痕迹。战哥，有人敢这样对你过吗。战哥，我这样摸舒不舒服？现在舒服还是刚才舒服？  
肖战几乎被快感逼疯，王一博的话语却还不肯放过他。在最终欲念升腾时，王一博问道，战哥，你看我在你身上留了那么多印子，你要不要也留一个？  
肖战狠狠地咬住了他的肩膀，射在了他的手心里。他像是突然获得空气一般，喘了两口大气之后，软软地整个人都挂在王一博身上，气息渐渐变得静谧悠长，便再也不动了。  
王一博就着这样的姿势抱他良久，才觉得周身欲念慢慢退去一些，注意到肖战似乎已经这么趴在他身上睡着了。他不舍得马上把人放开，遂腾出一只手从床头柜上扯出几张抽纸，胡乱擦拭一下两人身上乱七八糟的液体，最后扯过被他们堆到旁边的薄被随意一盖，就这么倒在床上合眼睡了。


End file.
